I'm pregnant and scared
by ordermask
Summary: There is no bella, but a girl named Mia, she's six months pregnant and scared
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character but Mia, I do not own Twilight, I do not own anything

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character but Mia, I do not own Twilight, I do not own anything.

Prologue

My name is Amelia Mercer, I'm seventeen years old and I'm six months pregnant.

Now I know what you may be thinking, I'm a slut that couldn't keep her legs closed. But no I'm far from being a slut; I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I shouldn't have been out so late with my friends, and I should not have walked home all by myself. I think of all the possible things now that I should not have done.

I remember the night so clearly, it still gives me nightmares. I had gone out with my two best friends Wala and Rachel. We had gone out to see this action movie; I can't even remember the name. We had gone out to a late show, the movie let out almost till one in the morning. My ride had forgotten to pick me up so I decided to walk home, I didn't live that far from the theater. My friends protested but I ignored them.

I should have listened.

I was halfway home when I swear I had heard someone walking behind me, but I brushed it aside. The next thing I ne was dragged into a car, where I was rapped. I had kept my eyes close the entire time, afraid to look at the man that had done this to me. He threw me out of the car when he was done.

I never saw his face, I never reported.

A month later I found out I was pregnant. Abortion came across my mind, but it was not the child' fault the way it was conceived; it was an innocent. My mother neither dragged me down to the clinic, I screamed and clawed the whole way inside the clinic doors.

'I will not have my daughter give birth to an abomination' where her exact words.

I wanted to keep my child, even though each day it would remind me what the father had done to me.

My mother had strongly disagreed with my decision, and she put up with it for six months. But she had finally gotten sick at looking at me, so she decided for me to live with my Aunt.

In a small town called Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mia, I do not own Twilight I just own Mia, I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mia, I do not own Twilight I just own Mia, I own nothing.

Note: Thank you to my readers, I was pretty shocked anyone reviewed it was a spur of the moment type of thing. Thank you.

Note: I might put some pictures into what my character look like in my story.

Chapter Two

The plane was crowded, and it didn't help sitting in a tight seat with my bulging belly. I was hot and sweaty, and the guy next to me was picking his nose and making me gag I almost threw up twice. I mean the guy looks about forty, what is he doing looking for gold.

The stares an whispers that I had gotten when I had gotten from the plane, where something that I had gotten used too over time. But it still left a pain in my heart, nobody new my story nobody new what I had endured; they probably thought I was a slut and couldn't keep my legs closed.

I was this close to decking the too old women sitting across from me a few feet away. They have both been giving me the stink eye ever since I had gotten on the plane. I clenched my to my seat so tightly that you could see the blue veins through my fair skin.

I hadn't moved my hand from the arm rest until the plane landed.

I wobbled my way through the terminal with my old green holy messenger bag that rested on my shoulder. I hated not being able to move around so much, I used to be very athletic I was into ballet, jazz, and tap. Now I could barely get out of a chair, without difficulty.

I made my way through the crowd of people, holding onto my belly tightly making sure to protect the life growing inside me. I surveyed the crowd looking for my Aunt, I surveyed for a few minutes until I heard my name being screamed through the Airport.

"MIA!" Came My Aunt Nellie's

I pushed through a few people almost knocking them to the ground. There stood my Aunt Nellie standing there, jumping on the balls of her feet in excitement.

My Aunt was very eccentric women in more ways than one, her personality was something you could not even describe. She would always break into a song, or say random poem as she walked around the house. Ha and sometimes I'd be in the kitchen making dinner when I would have my yearly visits over her house when I was younger, she would grab me around the waist and twirl me around and we sing and dance. Every visit with her was a new experience, you can say I never get bored.

Not only is my Aunt eccentric in personality, personal appearance would stop a blind man on the sidewalk. She was a petite woman, pale skin almost glowing like Helena Boham carter. Her eyes were Gray with a tint of green, her lips were full and pouty. Her hair was a dark brown barley touching black. She always had her hair in a scraggly way in pigtails, braids, French braids. She had random trinkets floating in her hair, stuff we collected in our travels around the world.

"Aunt Nellie!" I screeched as I wobbled over to her throwing my arms tightly around her.

"I Missed you so much" I sobbed into her neck, letting the tears pour down my porcelain pale skin.

"Me to Luv" She said as she brushed back my Sliver curly hair from my neck.

I hadn't seen my Aunt since I was about nine, my mother never approved of they way she lived. When my Aunt and Mother grew up together they had never gotten along, my mother was more of the sophisticated quiet type; while my Aunt had an eccentric wild side.

My yearly visits stopped when I was nine, because my Mom thought she was a bad influence on me. Aunt Nellie was more like a mother to me then my own. I mean my mother and I were so different; me and Nellie were so much alike. We had same style in clothes, we liked the same movies and books.

Sometimes I wished that she was my mother.

"Let me get a good look at you" My Aunt sniffed as she held me at arms length.

She gave me a warm smile "Beautiful" She said taking her smooth hands and rubbing my cheeks.

I gave a blush and looked down, I never thought I was beautiful; I thought I was quit strange looking. I had sliver shoulder length curly hair, sapphire eyes, my lips were plump and cherry red; my skin was pale and smooth.

I looked like a porcelain doll; I was weird.

"How is my Godchild?" She asked as she rubbed my swollen belly

I gave her a warm smile "The Baby is doing good its quit a kicker" I began with a laugh " I think I might be a soccer Mom" I told her

"You don't know the sex yet?" She asked with a furrowed brow

I never really wanted to know the sex of the baby yet; I wanted it to be a surprise.

"I want it to be a surprise" I said rubbing my stomach.

She rubbed my cheek gently "Come on lets get you home"

I slept most of the way there; I was tired from the plane ride. I loved this town of forks, it was so green and warm. It rained there more than any other place in America. I know its weird to like the rain, but to me its comforting its like the rain washes away all the bad things you are going in your life; well maybe not the events but the feelings.

"Where here Luv" came my Aunt's soothing voice.

I gave a loud yawn, and opened my eyes. My Aunt's house was small, it was a two story home, and the house was painted different colors raging from burgundy to orange. She had hubcaps glued to the walls of the house, lawn gnomes scattered everywhere with pink flamingos; cactus's covered the gardens.

"let's get you inside" She said holding the passenger side open for me

I made my way slowly up the stones steps that led up to the house; I was greeted by chewing on the legs on my paints.

"Hello frado" I said to my Aunt's pet pig.

The last time I saw Frado he was a black ball of hairy fuzz, now he was all blubber with a dripping snout.

"He got big" I said looking up at my Aunt "Still feeding him Oreos" I said smirking at the empty package on the floor.

My aunt held her head up high and picked up the wrapper from the floor "I have no idea what you're talking about" she huffed.

"of course" I said rolling my eyes.

. Her house was a mixture of all different colors, blues, purples, violet, scarlet, burgundy, sapphire, and maroon. Knick knacks filled up half the room, from the things she found in flee markets. Charms dangled from the ceilings, moons, stars, hearts, four-leaf clovers, butterflies, half-moons, full-moons, suns, stars, and etc. bright colors of shear sparkled fabric swooped from the ceilings that connected to other parts of the ceiling.

All of the furniture was white; and splashed with dozens of colors; you could barley make out the white. The walls sparkled with sliver, purple, gold, green, red, pink, orange, maroon, blue, and yellow.

The living room rug was once white, but was covered with different color paints. Easels were scattered all over the floor, paint brushes, tubes of paint, blenders, brushed; covered the whole floor. Her art work covered the walls of the entire living room.

"Your house has not changed as much" I said following her into the kitchen

The kitchen was small, the walls were bright yellow; covered in a bunch of stickers. The fridge was a bright orange, and the stove was a lime green. The cabinets were a sky blue, splattered with different colors. In the center of the room, it was black with shimmering sparkles; it was the same with the chairs.

"Come sit" My Aunt said pulling out a chair for me "I get you something to eat"

I gave her a smile, and dropped my bag to the floor.

"Sorry I don't have much" she said placing strawberry Pop Tart in front of me "But it was kind of a shock when your Mother called"

I bowed my head "Yeah I was surprised too" I said pushing the neon yellow plate in front of me "Mom couldn't handle the pregnancy" I whispered

I felt her hand touch mine gently " I wasn't shocked about you coming to stay with me" she began "To be honest your Mother I don't think was met to be a parent"

I gave a laugh that was firkin sure; some times I wonder why my mother even had me.

"Mia I didn't know you were pregnant" she said squeezing my hand

My head shot up "What!" I said "She didn't call you?" I asked shaking my head

My aunt shook her head "No Luv" She began "You know me and your Mom were never on good terms"

I gave a nod "Your Mother told me everything when she called me to take you in" she said taking my hand and rubbing my cheek.

"I'm very sorry what happened to you" She whispered to me

She new about the rape. "I couldn't get an abortion" I said as silent tears fell down cheeks " It was not the Babies' fault they way it was conceived" I said brushing my tears away.

"Your Mother decision to drag you down to the clinic was absurd" she said with malice in her voice, not towards me but to my mother.

"Sometimes I wonder if-she ever loved me" I said rubbing my eyes.

My Aunt was silent after that, she didn't know what to say; a part of her new that my Mother never loved me.

"Well" she said patting my hand "You start school tomorrow" She said changing the subject

'Great' I thought

I had enough problems with my school, which consisted of 5,000 students. Now in a small town with at least 360 students word is going to spread like wild fire. I will be known as the school slut again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I just own my character Mia

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I just own my character Mia. I own nothing.

Note: Thank you to my Lovely readers like 'LionClaw' you're a doll-Oh if you have any ideas where I should go with my story don't be afraid to say anything. Same goes to you WALA!

Chapter Three

The next morning I was greeted by rain pounding against my roof, YES I love the rain. I through my black blanket off of me, and got out of bed; with a lot of struggle. I quickly washed my hair and brushed my teeth.

I had gotten dressed into a pair of ripped jeans, which barely fit. I had to cut off the buttons and sew on a stretchy black material so it could fit on my swollen belly. I wore a gray shirt with the word slinky advertised; I slipped on some warm purple polka dot sox, with blue plaid converse. I slipped on my many rings, they covered all of my fingers; some were sliver some were plastic, some even turned my finger green. Twenty bracelets covered my left wrist, some were plastic ranging all different colors, and others were sliver.

It sounded like keys jingling as I walked.

I braided little pieces of my sliver hair, and woven some charms in there; consisting of clovers, hearts, and moons. I slipped on a sliver hair band, and some feather earnings.

I was greeted by a cinnamon smell coming from the kitchen as I walked down the narrow wooden stairs.

"Ello Luv-Would you like some breakfast?" My Aunt asked as she placed a huge plate filled with cinnamon buns covered in cream cheese frosting. It made my mouth water; I nearly knocked over the chair when I sat down

"Would like something to drink?" She asked with a laugh as she was leaning on her hip.

I gave a nod as I stuffed another Cinnamon bun in my mouth.

She placed a tall glass of apple juice in front of me, and I gulped it down greedily.

"Wow" She said with a laugh

I blushed and looked down as I wiped the icing off of my face "Sorry"I muttered

She laughed "Don't need to be ashamed" She began "Its good for the baby-it need its strength" she said standing up.

"Well I have some bad news" she said pouring herself a cup of coffee

I looked up at her as I took a sip of my apple juice "What"

She leant of the counter with a sad smile " I can't drive you to school-I have to open the shop" she said sadly "I'm sorry one of my workers got sick"

I looked down with a sigh, lovely that's great I have to face this new school alone.

"Its ok Aunt Nellie" I began "I just wish I didn't have to face the by myself on my first day" I whispered

"Ah Luv" She cooed as she crouched down in front of me

She brushed my hair away from my face "It's nobody's business but yours" She began "You know the truth that's all that matters"

I mentally rolled my eyes, how cliché. I new my Aunt met well she did, but she didn't have to face the ridicule and the name calling that I had experienced at my other school. I was going to have to face the pointing and the whispering, I didn't want to go threw that again. But my Aunt was right, I new the truth.

That's all that mattered.

"Now" She said patting my knee "The school has been notified of your pregnancy-so you will be treated with-"

"Pity" I said cutting her off

She ignored my comment "Here" she said pulling something out of her robe "If you need anything just give me a call" she said handing me and orange and black cell phone.

"Here are the keys to the wagon" She said handing me car keys.

I looked up at her with a furrowed brow "Don't you need the car to get to work?" I asked as I pushed myself up from the table.

"The Antique shop is not even a block away" She began "Small town Luv" she said placing her coffee cup in the sink.

I headed my way down the hallway with my messenger bag, I stopped by the front door and slipped on my brown plaid jacket. I was about to take out my umbrella when I noticed the rain had stopped.

'Damn' I muttered.

"Have a good day Luv" My aunt said as she kissed my forehead "If you ever need anything-

I held up the cell phone "I'll call you" I said with a warm smile and I was out the door.

I made my way to the bright neon green 1979 vox wagon, and headed my way to my new hell whole. The drive to the school was not long maybe about ten minutes, I could have walked; but not in my condition.

The school was not that big, since there were not many students occupants. It was a small brick building, with stone steps that led up to the blue doors inside the school. Lovely I had to take my pregnant body all the way up there.

I parked my car quickly around all the rusted old cars, probably since all the rain made them that way. So I guess my car would not be the only old one.

I stepped out the car slowly, protecting my swollen belly, I through my bag onto my shoulder as I locked the car door.

I ignored the whispers and stares from the other students as I walked up slowly up the stone steps. My head was down the whole time, I heard a few murmurs of 'look at her' 'What a slut'. I gave a mentally sigh, here we go again.

Lucky there weren't that many people in the hallway, so I didn't have to protect my belly from on coming kids. I entered the office, it was large with a big wooden desk that sat in the middle of the room with a bunch of file cabinets behind it; it was a normal.

"Excuse me?" I said making my way up to the brown haired women behind the desk.

"Yes" She asked looking up at me, she looked immediately at my belly, giving a sour look.

"Um I'm new" I began "My Name is Amelia Mercer" I told her

She stared at my belly with the sour look on her face for a few minutes until she looked up at me.

"Yes we have been expecting you" She drawled giving me a nasty look, she got up slowly behind the desk looking at my belly and shaking her head.

She headed to the filing cabinets and pulled out a few sheets of paer.

"Here is your class schedule and a map of the school" She said handing me the yellow sheets "Have a lovely day" She said with a fake smile

I muttered a thank you, and walked out of the office. I noticed more kids were pilling into the school, I placed my hand onto my belly; as I walked through the crowd.

I kept my eyes down as I felt my peers whispering and staring at me.

They day had gone quietly, half the teachers ignored me and giving me scowls, while my peers laughed, sneered, and whispered at me. I was walking my way out of English to lunch when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a short petite girl she had long pin strait waist length black hair. Black framed glasses covered her face, stickered covered the side of the glasses.

"Hi are you Mia" She asked politely

I gave her a meek smile "Yeah" I said softly, not sure what to make of her.

She gave me a warm smile. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" she asked me simply.

"Yeah" I said with a warm smile.

Her name was Lane Chang, she was a unique girl, she came from a really conservative Korean family. Her mother was heavily religious, forcing lane to go to bible studies classes on weekdays and bible camps in the summer. But there was another side to her, she was a wild child, while her mother thought she would go to her bible studies; she would got to her girlfriends house and head out to clubs. She was in an all girl band, she played lead singer, and her girlfriends Kaley was lead guitar.

"So what about you" She asked as we sat down at a empty round table "Where you from?" she asked taking a sip from her soda.

"Well I'm from Illinois" I said simply taking a sip from my bottled water

It was quiet after that, why wasn't she asking about my pregnancy; I mean didn't she want to know. Maybe this was a dare; maybe someone dared her to come up to me; to play some game with me.

"It was really nice fro you to do this " I began "But you don't have to do this I don't like to be pitied" I said about to stand up.

"Mia" She said with a confused look "Why would I pity you?" she asked in disbelief.

I looked down at my belly and touched it gently, and looked up at her.

She clicked her tongue at me "Lady" She began "You think I pity you because your pregnant" She said with a laugh

I gave her look as if yeah

"I mean everyone else hear has been whispering-"

She waved her hand at me "Lady everyone at this school is complete assholes" She began taking a bite at her fry " Don't listen to them-I just wanted to meet the new girl-I don't care what other people think" she said finishing her fry.

"Plus Mia" she began "You intrigue me-I would have gone up to you if you were pregnant or not." I gave her a smile "Plus I hate half the kids here-I wanted to meet someone new"

"Thanks"

She gave me a smile and we went back to our food. We talked about our dislikes and out likes. She was a huge music buff, it ranged from classical to death metal; she had to keep her CD"s hidden under the crawl space in her closet.

Her mother would probably send her to a convent if they had found out.

Lunch was about over, when finally saw them.

I looked at the members of the table and almost let out gasp. There were three boys and two girls. The first girl was small and petite, she had black inky hair that was spiked out in all different directions; she looked like a pixie. The other girl was about the same age, she had the beauty any girl would envy something you would see on sports illustrated. Of three of the boys one was huge, not fat, but huge muscles like he did seriously weight lifting his hair was cut short. The second boy was talk had some muscle but not as much as the burly one, he had thick blonde hair that surrounded his hair like a halo. The last boy caught my attention immediately, I mean they were all beautiful but something about him attracted me more.

He was tall just as the other boys, he was lanky but he was toned had muscles, his hair was coppers and messy going in different directions like Alice, but there was both perfect. Like models you see in magazines or in hair gel commercials.

What shocked me the most, they all had the Topaz eyes , and had pale marble skin was unmarked no blemishes. It was perfect. They all had the dark ring under there eyes like they hadn't slept in weeks.

They were all inhumanly beautiful; they were Greek Gods and Goddesses.

"Who are they?" I asked softly, not breaking my eyes from there table.

Suddenly the bronze one looked at me, I brought my eyes away and looked down as my cheeks turned scarlet.

"I see you found the Cullen's" she said with a teasing smile

She took a bite of her sandwich and smiled. "They moved her about two years ago" She began "There all adopted, I think that the mother cannot have children" She said with a sad smile

"Wow-such nice people to adopt all of those kids" I said taking a bite of my apple

"Yeah and there all together" she stated "Alice with the inky hair is with Japer the one with the blonde" She said as she swallowed "And the blonde Rosalie is with the burly one Emmett" she said gulping down her soda.

I laughed at her as she gobbled down her food "What about the bronze one?" I asked taking another bite of my apple.

"Oh that's Edward he doesn't date" She began with a smile "From what a hear from Lauren Troutman, the girls at our school are not good looking enough for him"

I gave a laugh "Was that before or after he turned her down" I said putting down my finished apple

"You're a slick one Mia" She said giving me a squinty eye, which made me, burst out laughing.

I looked back over at Edward, I swear that I saw the corner of his mouth lifted up in a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I do not own anything-I only own Mia

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I do not own anything-I only own Mia.

Note: Thank you to my lovely readers-oh if any of you have any ideas about the plot don't be afraid to say anything. Oh and tell me your favorite parts, and what you think of my characters.

Chapter Four

He had been glaring daggers at me the moment that I had gotten into class, what the hell was his problem.

I had gotten into my Biology class rather late, after I puked up all of my lunch. I couldn't exactly run to class with my big belly. I was at least five minutes late, when I walked in. My teacher Mr. Stafford had given me some leniency, because of my condition. He gave me a warm smile and told me to take a seat at the last lab table in the back.

When I turned around from the desk I let out a gasp, there sitting at the last lab table was Edward Cullen. I stared at the floor the whole way to afraid to look at the Greek god that sat there. I sat down slowly on the metal bench holding onto my stomach, I gave a sigh; doing simple things like sitting in a chair was hard to do when you were pregnant.

The whole entire class period I could feel his eyes boring into my head, his forehead was in a furrowed brow like he was struggling with something. His eyes filled with anger as he clutched onto the lab table; it was so hard that I could see the blue veins through his marble skin.

What the hell was his problem; did I disgust him in some way? Did he think I was a slut, because I was a pregnant teen? Most of the boys at the school seemed to make fun of me being an early mother. But he looked enraged, like he wanted to kill me.

Was he catholic?

Towards the end of class I finally towards my body towards him, I held onto my belly. His onyx eyes bore into mine, his lips turned into a snarl; his hands clenched harder onto the desk-he took in slow breaths.

He looked as if he was about to jump me.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly

He clenched his eyes shut, he brought his fingers to the bridge of his noise and squeezed it tightly; he drew in strong breaths. I went to reach for his head, but he bolted out of the room before I could even reach him.

Then the bell rang.

I stand inside the lab in shock, couldn't fathom what had just taken place. He just met me how can he despise me so much? I could understand if he whispered about me or sad rude comments to my face. But the look in his eyes and on his face was pure anger and hatred.

That hurt more than the whispers.

I made my way out of the school in a daze, I held onto my belly tightly; ignoring the stares and whispers coming from my peers; it was like I was protecting my baby from the ridicule.

I noticed that there was a crowd around my vox wagon, whispers came from them. I pushed through them to see what is was all about. I let out a cry, whore was written on the side of the van in shaving cream. I walked over to it and rubbed my hand across it and flicked it onto the floor.

I looked back at the crowd with sad eyes, giving them questioning look; to see who ha done this. Most of them had guilty looks, not if they had done it; but they new who did it.

Suddenly a platinum blond girl with a short Minnie skirt, with a top so tight that it could pop off and hit someone in the eye. Heavy make-up covered her face, covering her acne. Two other blonde bimbos stood behind her with smirks on there faces; he lackeys; how cliché.

"Welcome to forks" She hissed, and she brushed passed me with a mock smile.

When the crowd had finally gone away, I finally gotten into the truck; and cried my heart out leaning onto the steering wheel.

Why did this have to happen? Why did kids have to be like this? Why did kids have to be so mean? They have no idea what I have endured, the man who rapped me was never found; my mother wanted nothing to do with me or her grandchild.

"Why do they hate me?" I sobbed "What have I done to them" I cried clutching my belly; trying to protect me child and me.

I let out a sob and lent my head against the headrest, I rubbed the tears out of my eyes. I was about to pull out, when I saw Edward looking at me with a furrowed brow like he was confused; his eyes were different now. They seemed to hold guilt and concern.

Today was a bad day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own twilight-I only know Mia

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own twilight-I only know Mia

Note: Thank you for your lovely reviews-always give your input.

THE TWILIHT TEASER CAME OUT! If you haven't seen it go an watch it is amazing.

Note: there is a mention of a girl making fun of a girl being a lesbian, just want to let you know I'm not discriminating I love lesbians and gays. THEY ROCK!

Chapter Five

I hadn't reported what had happed with the vox wagon; I didn't want to give the blonde bimbo the satisfaction. The girls name was Lauren weagon, from what I heard from Lane she used to be the whore of the school; she had slept with half of the track team and the swimming team. Now when I had gotten here, she had a chance to redeem herself.

School had been hell that whole week dealing with Lauren and her poser friends; but also Edward had not been there the entire week. Had he left because of me? Did he have that much hatred towards me. How could he hate me so much, he hasn't said two words to me. Maybe he thought I was an abomination like my mother did. I know that kids at the school made fun of me because I was a teen mom, thinking I couldn't keep my legs close. But Edward had looked like he had wanted to kill me.

But lane had helped me that entire week cheering me up everyday, she would always bring me a pack of marshmallows; it was my favorite. I never got tired of them I would eat a full size pack each day; hey I was feeding for two. And sometimes when I couldn't finish a bag we would throw them around at random people in the hallway. One time we tried getting in a teacher's mouth while he was sleeping. But regrettably it hit him in the eye and we had gotten a detention.

It was totally worth it.

The weekend had gone good, me and lane had a sleep over; at my house. Lane's mother didn't approve of known Korean kids. Plus I was a pregnant mom, to her I was damned to hell; to burn it hell for eternity.

It had snowed over the weekend; the schools parking lot was covered in snow. I had wore my uGu boots with my jean pants tucked in and a white off shoulder sweater; with my plaid beanie.

I made my way out of the car slowly protecting my stomach, not wanting to slip on the slush and cause injury to my child. I waddled my way up towards the stone steps holding onto the blue railing.

The halls were crowded by the time I had made my way all the way up the steps. I hated being so fat and not being able to do the simplest things like walk up the stairs. I had made it to my locker with success but long success.

"How you feeling today?" Asked Lane as she leaned up against my locker.

I put my books into my back "Good a lot better than last week" I said closing my locker " I just hope Lauren and her poser friends don't attack me again." I said throwing my bag over my shoulder.

She gave me a small grimace "Well let's hope not" She said placing her hand around my shoulder.

"Look who it is" Came Lauren's snooty voice "The whore and the lesbian" she said leaning on her hip.

"Don't you have better things to do Lauren" Lane said with a hiss "Like trying to cover those zits on your face" she said as she tried to steer me around Lauren.

I tried not to laugh at something like that, but the look on Lauren's face was priceless; it first went to a complete 'o' shape then her eye lids became thin and her chest huffed up and down in anger.

This was not good.

The day had gone on pretty smoothly, now events with Lauren had gone on. I was actually having a good day the teachers didn't sneer as much, and some of the kids seemed to quiet down.

"You seem chipper today?" lane said as she crossed her arm with mine as we made our way into the cafeteria.

I gave her a bright smile "Well yeah the morning with Lauren made my day" I said as we got in the line for our food.

Lane had a habit of buying me loads of food pizza, fires, salad, sandwiches, water, apple juice, ice cream, fruit salad; she said she wanted to keep me and the baby healthy. My aunt kept me healthy enough always giving me food and vitamins. It was like I had another mother; this one was at school.

"God Lane I'm not going to finish this all" I laughed as I at slowly in my chair. "I'm eating for two, not eight" I said as I bit into my apple.

As I munched on my apple, I surveyed the lunch room; something I had gotten used to be doing.

I looked over at the Cullen table not to see four Cullen's, but five. He was back Edward was back. He sat there was his family, laughing as he shook the snow from his hair. It looked like he was in a hair commercial; he was to perfect. He seemed to be in a better mood. Maybe the incident that had gone on with us was nothing. Maybe he was just having a bad day.

"Son of a bitch" I whispered as the apple fell into my lap.

Edwards's eyes suddenly went to mine, like he had heard me; but there was no possible way I was across the room. He didn't seem anger as he was last week, he seemed to be studying me as his eyes ran over my face. His brow furrowed in confusion, he seemed angered like he couldn't figure something out.\

I had enough I was about to get up when a tan slender hand slide onto my table.

There was Malibu Barbie, with her two bimbo lackeys standing behind her with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Amelia" She said in a fake friendly tone

I narrowed my eyes "It's Mia" I hissed.

"Oh a feisty one are you" she said with a giggle.

I pushed my tray in front of me not in the mood to eat anymore "Why don't you just go away Lauren" Lane hissed

Lauren's head whipped around to look at Lane "Was I talking to you?" she hissed with narrow eyes.

"Why are you here Lauren" I asked with a sigh "Don't you have something better to do?"

She smiled sweetly at me "I just have a question "She asked

I rolled my eyes "What?"

She lent on both her arms and brought her face close to mine "have you had your legs open so many times-that you don't know who the father is?" she said with a smirk.

Before I knew it Lane's fist connected with her face, she fell onto the floor clutching it.

"You Bitch!" She yelled as her friends picked her up from the ground

Lane held her fist clenched at her side, ready to charge at her but I placed my arm on her to sooth her, and made my way up to Lauren slowly.

"You want to know something Lauren?" I whispered to her "Your right I don't know who the father of my child is" I said with no emotion held in my voice.

Her eyes light up, like she new her assumption was right "I'm not some whore like you are, who sleeps with half of the athletic team at our school" I whispered so she could only hear.

"I was attacked and rapped" I said simply to her

The excitement left her eyes, and guilt took over. She didn't give me another glance before she left the room in a hurry; her to lackeys calling after her.

The lunch room was deadly quiet, all eyes were on me, whispers and murmurs filled the whole room they were not sure what too make of what happened. They probably didn't understand why had Lauren given up so quickly and ran away.

I went back to the table and picked up my bag, as I looked p I could see he Cullen's looking at me with intense glares. Edward fist clutched tightly at his side, with somewhat of a snarl on his face, but that's what not shocked me most of all. Rosalie was standing there behind Edward her eyes filled with fury like she was ready to paunch on someone.

I bowed my head and walked out of the room.

I made my way hastily towards the building, I was almost to the front door when I felt an ice cold hand grab my wrist.

I turned to see topaz eyes staring into my sapphire ones; filled with sadness

Note: Ha Ha Ha HA Ha Cliffhanger


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mia, I do not own twilight. I do not own TWILIGHT-I only own Mia.

Note: A few people have mentioned my grammar, I usually type my updates at night-so I'm not really focused on the grammar-but I will work on it.

Chapter six

"Are you hungry?" was all he said as he stared into my eyes.

I gave a small nod, as he let go of my wrist. "Follow me" he walked ahead of me at a slow pace. I was somewhat wary of him, but I followed him anyway.

I held my belly as he opened the door of his sliver Volvo, I stood there a bit giving him a questioning look. "I'm not going to hurt you" he said softly

I gave a sigh "Yeah right" I muttered as I ducking past him to get into the car.

He slammed the door, which made me jump. 'Great I thought' now I got the broody boy pissed at me again.

It took me a struggle to get my seat belt on around my swollen.

"You need help" Came his velvety voice in my ear, I glared at him

"I'm pregnant not handicapped" I spat, finally getting the seat belt on.

He gave me a sigh and turned on car, soft music played in the background, which he shut off immediately.

"Aren't you gonna put your seat belt on" I said giving him a questioning look "You know that the floor is harder then you face right" I said with all seriousness.

He bent down and let out a chuckled "Will it make you feel better if I do" he asked with a crooked smile

"Yes" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He smiled at me again" Alright" he said with a nod, and put it on swiftly "Better"

"Yes" I huffed uncrossing my arms

We drove in silence the whole way to the restaurant, it wasn't and uncomfortable silence; well not for me. But what made me uncomfortable was I would find him staring at me more than at the road. When we were pulling right into the parking space of the restaurant and he turned the car off, I yelled.

"Are you on crack? ' I yelled at him "

He gave me a befuddled look "I'm pregnant" I said pointing at my belly "I'm fragile right.

He gave a nod "Well if you know that" I huffed "Why were you looking at me than the GODDANM ROAD!" I yelled pointing my finger at him " You could have killed me and my baby" I threw off my seatbelt and got out of the car with a struggle.

He was in front of me before I new it. "Just feed me" I muttered walking past him

He held the door open for "Yeah being a gentlemen now" I said walking past him, I swear I saw hurt in his eyes.

I sat down in a booth, in silence ignoring him; ignoring his sad stare with the manure covering my face.

"I'm sorry" he said with all sincerity

I dropped the menu; his head was down; his hands leaning on the table laying there flat. He looked as if he wanted to cry, I felt bad.

"It's fine" I said "Just don't it again" I sighed looking back up at the menu

He looked up at me with a smile, he was about to say something when a ditzy fake blonde came over; her eyes were all over him.

"My name is Cindy I will be your waiter for today " She said never taking her eyes off at Edward, but his eyes remained on me; I blushed. "What would you like?" she purred

"Water" he said not looking at her

She turned towards me with a glum look "And you" she said leaning on her hip

I looked down on the menu "What's the cheapest thing on the menu?" I asked looking up at Cindy

"I'm buying" Edward said smoothly

My eyes darted to him "I can't let you do that" I said

He gave me a crooked smile "Yes I am-it will make me feel better" he began "For what I did" he whispered sadly

'Well then" I said with a smile bringing then menu up to my face " I'll have some bacon and eggs, French toast, cinnamons buns with extra icing, a cinnamon crunch bagel with chive cream cheese, and some apple juice" I said placing the menu down

"Anything else" She spat looking at my belly

I covered my hand with my belly "No I'm good"

"I'll be back with your order in a few" she said grabbing my menu off the table.

I looked at Edward who had a huge smile on his face "What" I asked with a smile

"That's a lot of food" he said

I huffed "Well I'm pregnant-my baby needs its strength "I said rubbing my belly "and I'm taking advantage of you since you paying"

He let out a barking laugh.

It got quiet after that, and uncomfortable, he was staring at me to much "So what brought all of this on" I asked taping my fingers on my swollen stomach

"I wanted us to get on the right foot" he began 'I felt bad for the way I treated you" he said looking away from me

I nodded "Why was that" I began "Why did you treat me the way you did-was it because I was pregnant" I sad looking down sadly.

His head turned sharply towards me "No!" he said " No why would you think that?" he questioned me

I shrugged my shoulders "Most of the kids at the school hate me because of that" said looking down "They call me a slut, whore, they don't just hurt me they hurt my baby" I said as tears brimmed my eyes.

" I'm not like those kids at out school" he said softly

I looked back up at him "Then explain your actions" I said "Why did you act the way you did"

He looked like he was struggle to tell me, but he was holding it back.

"Eat" he said

"Wha-"

Cindy stood in front of Edward with his glass of water "her you go" she purred

'And here you go" she said placing the tray of food down in front of me, my mouth watered. "Anything else I could get you?" she purred again at Edward, I rolled my eyes as I shoved a cinnamon bun in my mouth.

"No" he said giving her a bright smile, she giggled then walked away stumbling a bit.

I ate in silence; he started at me the whole time; as I stuffed my face.

I felt like a pig, but hey was pregnant I had an excuse.

"Will you stop staring at me" I said as I finished off my bagel, and taking a sip of my apple juice

"I'm not staring at you" he smiled

"yeah and our president it a great leader" I rolled my eyes

He let out a chuckle "You are one strange girl Mia" he said shaking his head

I held my head up high "I know" he chuckled even more.

I went back to eating, and he went back to staring at me; god I wanted to throw my eggs at him, and stuff the bacon up his noise; I let out a laugh.

'What?" he smiled

I shook me head "Nothing" I said finishing off my apple juice

He got a frustrated look on his face "Please" he breathed, giving me pleading eyes

"Your dazzliness will get you know where" I said leaning back in the booth

He gave a frustrated sigh "You done" he asked pulling money out of his paints

"Yes" I said slowly coming out of the booth

He threw the money out of the table, and he followed me out of the diner; he opened the car door for and I slide in with a huff, as he shut the door.

"God I'll never get use to being fat" I said putting my seat belt on

"Your not fat" Edward said as he shut his door and put on his seatbelt "You look lovely" he said softly

I blushed and looked down, but I recovered "yeah if you call swollen feat, back aches and puking up your breakfast ever morning" I began "Then yeah that's really lovely" I said leaning my head against the window.

He only chuckled at we were off.

I gave a big yawn, I was about to shut my eyes; but he spoke.

"Where do you live' He asked

I looked at him "On 126, colonial drive" I began "But shouldn't I be getting back to school" I said

"Look at the clock" he said nodding his head to the radio, it read 3:00

My mouth formed an 'O' "But what about my car-how am I suppose to explain that to my aunt" I said with worry in my tone

"I have Alice drop it off before your aunt comes home" He assured me

I gave a sigh and leaned back into the seat, ready to shut my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep now" were just about there

I opened my eyes, and there stood my flamingo lawn, and hub capped house, I smirked as the car pulled to a stop.

"Your house is very interesting" he said slowly

I laughed "You should meet my Aunt" I said unbuckling my seat belt "She's a head trip"

I threw the car door open, ready to step out, where I felt a lower kick in my ribs; it made me let out a yelp

"Are you alright? "he asked

I let out a cry "yes" I said touching my stomach feeling a kick again "My baby's moving" I said gleefully.

I grabbed his hand 'Here feel" I said placing it on my belly, but he pulled it away so quickly that I jumped.

"Sorry" I muttered

He looked down with a frustrated look; You should get going-its about to rain" he whispered.

I gave a nod, and stepped out of the car, I turned to thank him; but he speed down the street.

What the hell was his probably: what was Edward Cullen all about?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing-nothing belongs to me-I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing-nothing belongs to me-I own nothing

Note: this chapter really sucked but I did the best I could

Chapter 7

I regretted the next morning eating all of the food I consumed yesterday, I was in the bathroom almost for an hour puking it all up. I wiped my mouth, and gave a sigh, I shrugged off my pajamas and stepped in the shower.

I thought of yesterdays events, how I told that bitch; I was raped. And the looks the Cullen's had given me, it was like they new; but there was no way they were across the room.

Then there was Edward Cullen, I think he has a multiple personally disorder. I don't understand how you can give someone death glares for weeks and ignoring you as you try to talk to them; to suddenly being nice.

I pretty sure he's one something

I think maybe he could be Bipolar, I mean how can you go for weeks at a time, being cruel; to suddenly being nice. He was one strange you man. It was like a breath of fresh air when he showed me kindness by feeding; and apologizing for what he did to me.

It almost changed the first impression he made.

But it changed back to the asshole he was. When I grabbed his hand to touch my stomach to feel my baby. He looked repulsed, it was the same look he had given me when we first met.

I was done with that boy I wanted nothing to do; with that Son of a Bitch.

I waddled out of the bathroom, into my room. I pulled on some jeans, with a gray off shoulder sweater that went down to my knees; I slipped on some white ballet flats. I curled my hair onto my shoulder; and tied a blue sparkle bandana in it.

I gave one more look in the mirror and headed down the stares. I still felt to nausea to eat anything, so I just threw on my coast and headed in the orange vox wagon.

The parking lot was almost full when I arrived, but I finally caught a parking spot; before that bitch Lauren. She gave me a cold glare, as I walked out the car.

'Does that bitch ever give up' I sighed rolling my eyes.

I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder, I looked over to see Edward Cullen looking at me; he looked like a model leaning on his car with his arms crossed.

'Why did he have to look so good' I sighed looking away from him

Suddenly a loud screeching noise came to my ears, I turned around sharply to see a red truck coming my way; I turned away quickly covering my belly before the impact. The front of the car hit me in my back pushing me forward into my vox wagon; I let out a loud scream; just as it was to crush me completely; something cold grabbed.

I shakily brought my head up, to look into a pair of topaz eyes.

"Edward" I cried, as I felt blood trickle down my forehead, he immediately left.

The last thing I remember was a pain in my belly and someone screaming my name.

I here loud screaming; I was half conscious; the screaming was filling the whole room. I realized that the screaming was coming from me, was I dead was my baby dead.

"My baby" I cried "My baby" I sobbed.

I felt someone place a cold hand on my hand, rubbing it gently in a soothing motion.

"Edward you have to make a choice" I heard a velvety voice whisper

I cried even harder, rubbing my stomach; screaming for my baby.

"Your baby's fine Mia" Edward soothed.

I looked up to see him standing above me; with a worried stricken face; pushing my hair from my forehead.

"Where's my baby" I sobbed burying my head into my pillow

I clenched my sheets with my hands trying to ignore that pain in my back and between my legs; I didn't care what happened to me I just wanted my baby to be safe.

"He's safe" Came another man's voice, I looked over to see who he was but my eyes were getting blurry

"I had a boy" I said choking back a sob.

"Yeah" Edward whispered "He's beautiful"

I sobbed harder; in pain and happiness; he was safe my son was safe.

"Caleb" I whispered "I want his name to be Caleb" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

As I shut my eyes, I was waiting for death; it was my time. I was saddened that I had to leave my son; and I would never get a chance to know him. But I protected him and brought into the world safe.

As I wanted for the darkness take me, I felt a piercing in my neck, and I seeped into darkness.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I own nothing belongs to me-I own nothing

Disclaimer-I own nothing belongs to me-I own nothing

Chapter 8

The burning pain filled my entire body; to my head down to my toes, in my muscles my veins. I clawed at my skin trying to some how to get it off of me or to make it go away; but it didn't. I screamed and screamed in pain, I screamed for my baby.

"Where's my baby!" I screamed "Where's Caleb!" I screamed thrashing around were every I was.

I wasn't sure what day it was, what time it was; or even if I was alive. I wanted the fire consuming my body to go away but it never did, I think I was almost a few days this was going by. I thrashed and thrashed around; I felt hands holding my feet and my legs.

I knew there were people around me, there voices weren't clear,; it was all mumbles. But the seemed as if they were trying to sooth my pain, as if they were trying to calm down. But nothing could calm me down at this moment, the fire consumed my body.

And I didn't know where my baby, where was Caleb?

It went on for what seemed like hours, until it eased away and I snapped my eyes open. I grabbed my stomach immediately clawing at my stomach.

"WHERE'S MY BABAY!" I sobbed "WHERE'S MY BABY!" I screamed

I clutched down onto my stomach, I clawed at it; in somehow trying to find my baby, my son.

My Caleb.

I screamed and screamed, until I heard a door bust open; it scared me I jumped onto the floor; crawling into a corner of the room.

I clutched my eyes shut "WHERE'S MY SON!" I screamed, at whoever was there "WHERE'S MY BABY?" I screamed over and over again.

Arms clutched around me, I tried to push back but they wrapped around me tight, I pounded my fist onto whoever's chest it was.

"Please tell me where' my son is?" I sobbed into the person's chest

A gently hand soothed my hair back from my head, singing to me softly.

"Rosalie" I whispered looking up at her.

She had her eyes closed whispering soothing words to me, but I heard nothing; I was numb. I needed my son; I needed my baby.

She held me tight, as she rocked me back and forth trying to sooth my pain; but it was no avail. I wanted my baby I wanted to see his face. She rubbed small circles on my back, I tried pushing away I didn't need her pity.

She let go of me and stood up "Come" she said holding out her hand

I looked down at her hand reluctantly not sure if I should do it, but her eyes held reassurance. I grabbed her firm hand gently.

Ii looked down the entire time when she took my hand took take me wherever she wanted me to go. I didn't even know what I was doing here. Shouldn't I be in the hospital, with sever pain; which was none.

I wasn't in any pain, I felt completely normal.

"Here" she said placing me down on a soft plush couch

I finally looked up to see I was in a wide massive living room, which I assumed. The walls were creamed color, a plasma TV on the wall; with latest video games. A shelf of DVD's was on the floor below the TV.

Five couches filled the room, with four plush chairs, including mine. They were soft and velvet. Flowers covered the end tabled of the room.

"Hello there Mia" came a musical voice "

I whipped my head around sharply, there sat a man; with blond hair that was swept behind his head. Pale chalk skin, inhumanly beautiful; and dark circles under his eyes.

He was a Cullen.

"Where' my son?" I asked sharply "Where's Caleb!" I yelled

He face remained the same, he didn't acknowledge my outburst. He sighed and leaned forward in my chair looking at me intently.

"There's a few things we need to speak about" He said softly

I narrowed my eyes at him "I don't-" I began

Quit whispers, and shuffling of feet hit my ears.

"What the hell is that?" I said standing up

"Mia please sit" he said trying to regain my attention

But I heard the noise again, then I heard pattering, then rustles' of leaves, and singles droplets of rain hitting the ground that consumed my ears and head.

"Do you hear that" I began "What the hell is that?"

I heard Carlisle's feet shuffle "Mia please sit" he began "I explain" I gave a sigh and sat down in the plush chair again, giving him my full attention.

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked with a laugh

He smiled at me "Now I'm going to get straight to the point" he began " What do you know about vampires" He asked in all seriousness

I laughed "Well there was the whole Anne rice thing" I began "I liked Interview with the vampire" I said humoring him "Tom Cruise did a good portray of least from the novel"

"The whole Dracula 2000 sucked" I said with a laugh

A booming laugh from upstairs made me jump "What the hell was that?" I asked whipping my head back and forth.

"Mia" He began with a heavy sigh "Your dead" he said

I burst out laughing; there was sign of humor on his face; which stopped my laughing. I leaned forward, trying to say something but nothing came out.

"Are you fricking insane" I began "Are you on crack" I yelled

He sighed again. "Put your head over you heart" he told me

I gave a sigh, and placed it on there gently; there was nothing there was no thump. It was empty. There was no feeling no sound.

"Where's my heartbeat?" I choked placing moving my hand over my chest trying to find it somewhere.

It was gone, was I dead.

"What happened to me" I asked looking up at him

He looked at me grimly and began "When you came into the hospital you went into labor" he sighed "We saved your son called-"

"Where is my son!" I yelled cutting him off

He held up his hand "he's safe" he said

"After giving birth and the injury's to your body you almost died" he said "So Edward turned you

I shook my head to the side "To what?" I whispered at him

"A vampire" he whispered

I stood up "Your insane" I yelled "How-I mean-why?" I yelled at him

He sighed standing up "To give you a chance to live again" he said softly

I laughed "And you made this choice without my consent? I yelled

He looked down "I gave Edward a choice?" he said in all honesty

I looked at him with disgust "Where is your son?" I asked him darkly

I walked out of the living room "EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed looking up at the white curved staircase "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I SCREAMED" I said turning around looking ever direction of the house trying to spot him.

I turned back to the stairs there his family stood on the staircase, with Edward at the bottom; his eyes held downcast in shame.

"Don't look all remorseful" I spat "What gave you the right?" I questioned him

Nothing came from his mouth; he brought his head down lower in shame, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"LOOK AT ME!" I screamed, he brought his head up slowly; his topaz eyes held sadness

"You feel bad" I said walking up to him slowly "You should-you should of thought of giving me a choice" I spat.

I pushed him he stumbled back. "Damming me to this" I said waving my hand "To whatever this is" I said pushing him again

I looked down trying to control my anger, but no avail; I wanted to rip him apart in little tiny pieces.

"I want to strangle you right now" I whispered "WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PLAY GOD?" I asked screaming at him

He didn't answer me, just kept looking at me with his hurt eyes.

I grabbed his neck and took him in a strong hold "YOU SON OF A BITCH" I screamed, I felt strong arms trying to pull me back, but I held on tighter "YOU TOOK ME FROM MY SON-YOU SON OF A BITCH!: I screamed into his face.

I was pulled away immediately from him by Emmett; I heard the floor crack under me, as my feet scraped onto the floor.

"I'LL KILL YOU-YOU SON OF A BITCH" I Screamed thrashing around" try to get out of his grasp "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Edward stared at me in horror holding his neck; Rosalie looked down at him in disgust; while Alice and Jasper helped him up.

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" I screamed as I was dragged up his stares, looking down at Edwards pain stricken face

"YOU FEEL SORRY NOW!" I yelled "I HOPE EVERYDAY YOU FEEL REGERT FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing belongs to me-I own nothing belongs to me

Disclaimer: I own nothing belongs to me-I own nothing belongs to me

Chapter 9

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as Emmett and Rosalie dragged me back into a room upstairs.

I Wanted to claw his eyeballs out, rip the flesh off of his body; cut of his manly parts. I wanted him to suffer forever, he took my life from me; he took me away from my son. What gave him the right to turn me into this, to whatever I became.

A Vampire.

"Mia calm down" Rosalie she soothed sitting me down on a king sized bed.

I shot my eyes up at her "NO!" I spat "Why should I calm down-h-he turned me into a vampire-without my consent-I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHOICE!" I screamed

Rosalie gave Emmett a questing look "She's right" She muttered

"Rose" Emmett began softly

Rosalie turned sharply, her hair whipping around almost in my face "He was selfish!" She spat "He didn't give her a choice-he only cared about what he wanted!" She yelled pointing in his face.

"She can't ever see her son again" she choked "He took that from her" she yelled

I jumped up frantically 'What" I stuttered "I can't ever see my son?" I choked

Rosalie looked at me sadly "You can never see him again" she said touching my cheek "Ever make contact with him-to the world you are dead" I let out a sob

I fell to the floor clutching my hands to my chest "W-why" I stuttered 'he's my son-I don't even know what he looks like-I don't even know what my baby looks like" I sobbed.

Rosalie bent down in front of me grabbing my hands "I'm sorry this happened to you Mia" she said rubbing my cheek "But there are reasons for this-Carlisle will explain this to you later" she said kissing my forehead.

"I want my son" I sobbed, burying my face into her chest "Please take me to my son-please" I begged her

She gripped me hard, I swear I heard a growl come from her; she stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room. Loud banging and hisses and growls were heard room the house once she left, it was so loud that it started to make my ears ring.

I looked up at Emmett, but he was gone when I looked up, I stood up immediately, walking down a hallway to look over the railing; and what I saw shocked me.

The whole front of the house was destroyed, it was in shambles, wood scattered everywhere; picture frames covered on the walls in what used to be there foyer. Curtains were ripped from the wall in shreds, the tile floors were ripped up.

I looked over to where the growls were, Rosalie hand Edward pinned into the wall; her hand on his throat; he hung at least twenty feet off of the ground. He didn't struggle just hung there with empty eyes, staring off into space; like he wasn't there.

Emmett tried to pull her away from him, but she just pushed him back with her other hand and he flew into the wall. The other Cullen's stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"You only cared about what you wanted" She snarled "You didn't think about her-or her son" he pushed him harder into the wall, cracking the wood.

"Rosalie" Alice called

She turned her head sharply at the pixie, and growled "Shut up-no one defend him" she pushed him harder into the wall. "Your all thinking the same thing?"

"ROSALIE!" Carlisle yelled at her, she spun her head around "Let him go" he growled.

She shook her head, and dug her fingers hard into her neck "No!" She spat looking at Edward with disgust

"NOW!" Carlisle yelled, she gave one more snarl and Edward fell to the floor, clutching his neck

"It was bad enough her innocence was taken from her" She spat "Now you took her only child" she kicked him in the stomach.

She stormed out of the house, she was gone in a blur, and Emmett followed.

How did she know I was raped? How could they know, I never told anyone but my Aunt and that Lauren Bitch.

"I want to know everything now" I announced looking over the railing

All there eyes met mine, except Edward looked down in shame; god he disgusted me right now. I wanted to hit him again rip him apart; but I could deal with that later.

I wanted answers.

One minute Carlisle was looking up at me, and then he was right next to me. I jumped at least ten feet off of the ground.

"How?" I asked looking up at him

He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder squeezing it gently.

"Come" he said simply

He brought me down a long hallway then up a small stairs that was at the end of the hallway; up that stairs was a simple white door. But what was behind that door, was nothing small.

The room was huge, he walls were all made of bookshelves that held hundreds of book; and even more books covered the floor; chairs, and a desk that sat in the middle of the room.

"Sit" he said guiding me to a small sitting are that was buy a small fire place, that looked like it had been used many times.

"I'm sorry what I did to your son" I muttered playing with my fingers

He smiled at grimace "It was understandable in this situation' He said crossing his legs.

I looked down. "So I'm a vampire" I said looking at him "I'm dead" I whispered

He nodded "Yes your dead"

I looked around "Why" I sobbed "Couldn't you save me?" I asked

He smiled at me sadly grabbing his hands in mine "After I delivered your son" he began gently "Your body lost so much blood-I promise you I did everything in my power to save you-but there was nothing I could do"

"Why did Edward change me?" I asked, I didn't fully understand

He shook his head "I'm not sure of that myself " He sighed "You'll have to ask him"

I growled "yeah right" I spat "I never what to see him again" I spat.

I didn't even want to be in the same room with that monster; he turned me into this. Made me this, I could never see my son. If I died in heaven I could look down upon him. Now I had to live this undead life to never see him again, I'd rather be dead and in heaven than this.

"Mia what do you know of vampire?" he asked me as he let go of my hands and leaned back in his chair.

"Well" I began "There is the garlic, holy water, coffins, bats, steak through the heart-And all that jazz." I said waving my hand "Oh and the cross thing" I said pointing my finger in the air.

Carlisle chuckled "All myths " he smiled

"really no coffins" I asked

He nodded "Our kind can't sleep" he said simply

"What" I cried, I can never dream again, I can never escape the world and pass into my self concision.

"never ever-even if I try" he shook his head.

He leaned forward "You can't sleep, you can't cry" he said slowly "You can't go in the sun"

I burst out laughing "Or I'll turn into ash" I said trying to cheer myself up

He laughed 'No we sparkle-like crystal" he said "That's why we moved here-there are so many clouds-that we could go out everyday" he said

"So I'm like crystal" I said, he nodded.

I tapped my fingers against the arm of the chair. "So what if I tried eating" I asked

"You can eat-but later you'll have to cough it back up"

I stuck my tongue out 'Yuck" I shivered

"Yes its very unpleasant"

"So the whole blood thing-I'm not really keen on going on a human blood thing" I said "Wait do you eat people" I asked covering my hand over my chest.

"No" he chuckled "We feed of animals-it's a hard way of life" he began

I looked at him questioningly "Why is it so hard" I asked

He leaned forward all seriousness covered his face "because human blood is so tempting-it calls to you" he began "Its like being a heroin addict once you start you can't stop" he explained

"It's a strong thrust that takes a lot to control" he explained "Ever human that you would come in contact with all smells them same-it would be to overpowering for you-

"that's why I can't go near Caleb" I said sadly "Because I could kill my baby-without thinking twice."

He looked at me sadly "yes" he simply said "It would take a lot of practice to live our way of life-it will take years-you'll have to stay away from humans" he told me

"I can stay with you?" I asked in a whisper

He smiled "Of course you can" he told me "Your welcome into our family"

I looked down "But what about my family-what's going to happen?' asked frantically

"They all think you dies in child birth" he began "Your funeral will beheld tomorrow" he told me

"Won't they notice my body won't be in there" I told him

"I took care of all of that" he said "It will be a closed casket"

I nodded, I had to leave my family I had to leave everyone. How was my aunt going to take it, how was my mother going to take it. Would she even care that I'm dead, or would she just expect it.

"What will happen to my son?' I asked in a whisper

"He will live with your aunt?" he assured me "Your mother didn't want to take custody of him" he told me sadly

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes "No surprise there" I said "I rather him be loved, the tortured by my mother" I stated

I leaned back in my chair trying to grasp everything that he had told me, but it was all too much in amount of minutes. Could I handle this, could I handle being a vampire the undead.

To never see my family, and never see my son's face for the first time; could I be strong enough not to kill a human; could I have a strong will.

Only time will tell.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I own nothing-nothing belongs to-cept my brain

Disclaimer- I own nothing-nothing belongs to-cept my brain

Note: Thank you to my lovely readers-just want to let you know I pics for my story what character look like and other things And please check out my other stories or tell your friends I would love to know what you think.

Chapter 10

Carlisle had led me back into the room were Emmett and Rosalie dragged me into, I never noticed how big and beautiful it was. It was simple and classic. The walls were all white, the widow hand cream colored curtain. The bed was kind size, powered blue bed spread, with a dozen pillows.

If our kind couldn't sleep why would they have a bed?

"Mia" came a velvety voice came a soft knock at the door

I looked up to see the pixie, inky haired Alice stood in the frame of the door way; with a meek smile.

"Hey Alice" I said softly

She looked around the room seeing if it was alright to come in. "Come in Alice this is your house" I sighed as I crossed my legs onto the bed.

She nodded and quietly shut the door behind her and sat next to me on the bed, grabbing my hands gently. "I'm sorry-"she began

I jumped up from her immediately "Please" I begged clenching my eyes shut "I can't I'm tired of hearing that" I whispered "There's nothing that can be done about it" I said sadly

I heard her feet shuffle and her pat her knees "Alright" she said with a squeak "How bout we get you all cleaned up" she said grabbing my hand.

I gave a slow nod, following her out of her room. God I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die- but wait-

'I WAS ALREADY DEAD!' I thought

I wanted to ruin everything that he held dear to him, to take away what made him happy, take away something so close to him, which he would change for ever. I wanted to get even and make him suffer. Why did he do this why?

I just want to scream in his face, and beat him to the ground so much that he is buried into the ground, like I should be. Not the living dead. Not a vampire. I don't want to live forever, I don't want to live forever while my son dies; it shouldn't be like that.

A child is suppose to bury there parents, but he would die; and I will live on.

"here we are" She said opening a white door that led into a small white bathroom, a single shower, with a toilet. Some towels and soap, a comb and a pair of clothes.

'I'll be hear when your done" she said with a smile

I gave a nod and she shut the door, I shrugged of my clothes, and turned on the spray waiting for the water to turn hot.

I finally got a chance to look at myself in the mirror, I gasped. My hair hands chained from the white curly color, to all sliver that it shined; it came into ringlets on my shoulders. My lips were bright red my lips fuller, my skin paler than the healthy glow I used to have; dark circles under my eyes.

My body was perfect, my belly not big and swollen. It was toned and perfectly flat, my breasts were larger, my hips were in proration. I was perfect. But what shocked me the most was my eyes.

The were burgundy, where were my sapphire eyes.

"Were are my eyes?" I whispered touching the mirror

I gave a sigh, and stepped into the shower shutting the glass door behind me.\

The water felt cold, I looked down it was on hot; as hot as it could go. Why was it cold, was I going to be cold forever? How could I live this life, not sleeping, not dreaming, not eating, not ageing, not being able to be with my family, or to be with my SON!

I screamed and smashed my hands against the white Italian tile of the shower, breaking it into pieces, I didn't care that I was running the Cullen's home; Edward Cullen ruined my life. I screamed and smashed my fist into the tile breaking it into peaces as it fell into the tub. I smashed into it so hard that I burst into the water main, and water was leaking everywhere but I didn't care.

The bathroom door burst open "Mia!" Came Alice's voice

She threw the glass door open which shattered onto the floor, she jumped into the shower wrapping her arms around my naked frame. I screamed and tried to push her away, but she held onto me tightly not caring that she was getting soaked.

"TAKE IT BACK" I screamed clutching onto her chest "JUST KILL ME PLEASE-PLEASE!" I Screamed as I sobbed into her chest "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" I Cried

I sobbed into her chest for what seemed like hours, she didn't move once as she rocked me back and forth. "Why-why would he do this?" I asked no one in particular,

After I could cry no more, I sat there with her holding me, I felt numb; I was nothing; I wanted to hold onto to something that mattered. And that was my son, I couldn't have him. Now I have nothing, I just wanted to fade away.

I felt Alice wrap a towel around me, and strong arms lifted me out of the shower; I buried my head into whosever chest that was, and clung to it. I didn't pay attention to any sounds, or the mumbles of the Cullen's talking; I was blank; a cationic state.

"Place her here" I heard someone mumble

I was placed onto a bed, covered by heavy sheet; why would I need sheets I could never sleep, why would I need a bed. Why would I need anything; I'm nothing but a walking corpse.

"Our kind shouldn't be here" I mumbled "We are nothing" I mumbled

I played with the fabric on the sheets, it was soft and felt like velvet; why did I need sheets; they couldn't keep me warm.

"Why do I need sheets-I won't ever get warm" I said " I'll never be the same again-how could a person damn someone to this" I said to no one in particular.

"Mia" came a women's voice

I looked up to see a breathtaking woman, she had pale skin dark circles under her eyes, with topaz eyes, and her lips were pouty and chocolate curly hair: she was a Cullen I had never seen before.

"My name is Esme Carlisle wife" she said leaning on her knees. "I know what your going threw" she whispered touching my cheek

I recoiled with a hiss "How" I said trying to get away from her.

She smiled at me warmly, her topaz eyes softened. She touched my cheek again.

"I lost my baby too" she whispered "I know what its like to lose a child" she whispered touching my hair running her fingers through it.

I instantly felt bad, I judge her completely " What happened to you baby" I whispered

She smiled " My baby died during child birth" she told me sadly "I know that pain I never seeing you child ever again its like-"

"A part of you is gone forever" I whispered, she nodded her head

I felt bad, I still had my son; she had lost hers forever.

"I'm sorry Esme" I whispered. She furrowed her head in confusion

She rubbed my cheek "Why sweetie"

"Because your baby died-and I'm being selfish-I still have my-" I choked

She shushed me grabbing her pale hands with her hands "You have nothing to feel sorry about" she began with soft eyes " Your' feeling the same hurt that I had gone through-and I'm going to help you" she said kissing my cheek "I'll be with you the whole way"

"We all will" came Carlisle voice

I looked over to so see the Cullen family beside Edwards, the looked at me with bright smile; but sad eyes.

They were willing to help, after I destroyed half of there house. Maybe they could help me with this life, I had time I'm mean I was going to live forever. They could help me with my bloodlust; and tried to get me onto there diet.

But they could never help me, no matter how much they tried to ease my pain of never being able to see my son.

I never even saw what he had looked like; I just wanted to see his face, what he looked like. Did he have my eyes, did he have my noise; I prayed that he looked nothing like the bastard that had raped me.

I hoped that he would have a happy life, even though I couldn't be there.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I own nothing-nothing belongs to me-I own nothing

saDisclaimer-I own nothing-nothing belongs to me-I own nothing.

Note: I would like to let you guys Know, that I have pictures of what my characters look like in my profile. And thank you for the lovely reviews, please tell me your input. Oh and tell your friends about my stories. Shot out to Lionclaw Love YA!

Chapter 11

My Funeral was today, they were putting me in the ground; or so they thought. That's were I should be in my coffin, going six feet under. But no-I was living this unlife. How good the Cullen's live with this, how they could handle living for eternity while there families died.

I stayed all night alone in the in the soft bed covered in powered blue sheets, even though there was no need for it. I guess it was just to keep up pretences. Esme would check in every few hours, just sticking her head in; giving me a reassuring smile and shutting the door behind her.

The whole night I could hear the Cullen's walking around the house keeping themselves busy, maybe to distract themselves for what had went on early during that day. They talked together a lot; I only caught a few bits and pieces of what they were saying.

'Her funeral's tomorrow' Alice spoke softly

' Will attend' Carlisle responded 'for her'

'Were going to have to move again-we can't stay here like this' Carlisle spoke later to the family.

I didn't want to move, I wanted to be near my family; even though I couldn't be with them. To maybe keep part of my human life contained, and not getting lost. But I understood why we had too, the house was destroyed; my death-they couldn't keep this a secret; there could be a chance that someone could see me.

And there cover could be blown, or I could kill someone.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in" I whispered not moving for my spot

"Mia" came Rosalie's voice, I looked at her she looked beautiful; even though she was dressed for a funeral.

She wore a black tight pencil skirt, a black top that had gray pin stripes that went to the bottom and top; a black velvet sweater that just covered her bare shoulders and back. She had simple black heels, and a pair of big framed black sunglasses.

"Were Leaving" She whispered, I gave a small nod

I clutched the blue sheet "Can you do me a favor?" I asked in a whisper

She ran her pale fingers through my hair. "Sure" She whispered

I sat up slowly pushing up against the wooden headboard "Can you take a look at my son" I asked softly "tell me what he looks like-I want to know what eye color he has" I asked her softly.

She smiled at me warmly "Of course" She kissed my forehead and headed out of the room, followed in by Carlisle who sat on the edge of the bed. He wore all black with a black vest and undershirt, with a black wool coat; a matching scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Mia-When were gone" he began "Do not leave the house-it's the up most importance" He said with all seriousness

I gave a nod "I promise" I whispered

He smiled at me "You don't have to stay here you know" He told me "You can wander around the house-look around just stay inside" he said squeezing my hand

"Alright" I said with a nod

He patted my bed, and stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. I threw off the blanket and scurried out of the room. I leaned over the banister and watch, the Cullen's follow each other out of the sheet the covered the hole what used to be front of the house. Each of them gave me warm smiles as the walked out.

But one Cullen stayed behind just looking at me, Edward.

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, his hands stuffed into his black dress in his pants. I still wanted to rip him apart, but I knew it wouldn't bring my son back.

"Can you do me a favor" I asked coldly, he looked at me with somewhat wide eyes.

"Check on my Aunt see how she is" I said softly

He nodded softly and walked out of the house, following his family. I gave a sigh and leaned against the banister, what was I going to do right now; well I guess what Carlisle told me I could do.

Look around the house.

I made my way down the stair case, stepping over to the derbie, still lay scattered onto the floor; it crutched under my feet as I walked into what seemed to be a living room that was used to be by the front of the house.

The room was massive; the carpet was cream color, same as plush couches and chairs that were scattered around the middle of the room. A plasma screen TV covered the wall in front of the couches, with new age video systems and games on the floor in front of the TV.

The carpet was soft on my bare feet, it tickled. I sat slowly into the plush couch; it was so soft it melted into your skin a cross between butter and velvet. A remote lay right next to me and I turned on the TV. I changed the channels a dozen of times, until I had stopped onto my favorite show ever; Law and Order: SVU. I raised the volume of the TV, and crossed my legs underneath me; Indian style and got sucked into the world of crime.

In this episode this girls mother accused her daughter being raped by her daughters boyfriend. But the daughter say no that they were just having sex, later on the mother ended up dead. Either it was the boyfriend or the daughter; I was going for the daughter. The mother was one crazy psycho bitch, and then I thought to my mother.

Now my mother was that much of a crazy psycho bitch, but she had a lot of bad points. My father died when I was at least eight, he was a great man so loving and full of life. My mother was different back then she was just as loving and caring, but when he died from a massive stroke, she changed.

She blamed me for some reason for his death, she never told me the reason but she did. She was so judgmental of me, calling me fat calling me ugly. Why can't you be better, why can't you be thinner, why can't you do better in school, why can't you do what I tell you-you worthless bitch.

I never fought back, I mean she lost her husband; she was just handling it differently. But my thoughts on that changed, it never stopped and it got worse as the years went on.

When I didn't make dinner the way she wanted she would throw it on the floor and make me clean it up. When the dishes weren't as clean as she wanted she would break them on the floor, and throw broken pieces at me; she almost hit me in the eye once.

She never hit me, she would slap me sometimes on the head or shoulder; for me to get out of her way. But never beat me until, I fell to the ground. There was only once when I saw her truly lose it.

After I had gotten raped, I was going to keep it a secret; but I couldn't when I had found out I was pregnant. So I told my mother, she pushed me into the wall screaming into my face.

'You filthy little whore!' she screamed 'Didn't I raise you right to be respectable' she grabbed my shoulders and smashed my head into the wall blurring my vision.

'Mom I was raped!' I screamed at her as tears fell from my eyes.

She got silent after that, she was shaking with anger; I thought maybe she would comfort me but she did the total opposite. She slapped me hard across the face, and screamed at me again.

'I can't leave you alone-your always getting into trouble!" she smashed me into the wall again. 'Your going to the abortion clinic' she grabbed my arm dragging me out the door into the car.

I remember screaming the whole way there, she smacked me so many times in the face that it started to turn blue. She gave up as I started to scream in the parking lot, she didn't want the cops being called; so she gave up.

She kept me as long as she could, but she had gotten to disgusted with me; so she sent me to my Aunt.

I knew my mother would be at the funeral, I wasn't sure if she would be sad for my death, or happy, she probably figured I would get into trouble. I new I could never see my mother, but I just wanted to see my mom one more time. And I just want to tell her

'I love you mom-but when you hurt and ridiculed me, and went on your rampages; you weren't a mother'

"Mia?" came a chiming voice

I looked up to see Rosalie looking down at me, I looked at the clock; three hours had gone by.

'Time flies' I muttered, I heard her chuckle as she sat down next to me.

She folded her hands on her lap, and crossed her legs. "How was it?" I asked not looking at her.

"There were a lot of people-a lot of kids from school" she told me "Your family was there" she said

"Did you meet my mother" I said with a grimace, as I looked up at her

She looked hesitant to say something "Yes" she said slowly

I smiled at her "not that pleasant ey" I said with a chuckle

She swayed her head side to side "Well yes" she laughed

"She never was a good mother" I told her "Sometimes I wish my Aunt Nellie was my mother-as sad as that sounds" I whispered "I love my mom-but she was never met to be a mother"

She got quiet, playing with the hem of her skirt "Did she stay long?" I asker her

She didn't answer right away "No" she began "She stayed for the service-and once you were in the ground she left" she said darkly

"How'd she look?" I asked

She sighed "Angry", I thought maybe she was angry that I died but I new better

She growled "But when Edward read her mind" I shot my head up to look at her.

"He can read minds?" I asked

She nodded "Yes" she told me "Sometimes a vampire can pass on a strong trait that they had in there human life-to there unlife" she explained

"Do any of you have powers" I asked getting off track

She nodded her head "Alice can see the future, jasper can manipulate emotions, Emmett brought his strength, and Esme brought her affection to love" she said with a warm smile

"What about you?" I asked her

She laughed "Edward says I brought my pigheadedness" she said rolling her eyes

I smiled "Will I have a power?" I asked

She shrugged "I'm not sure each Vampire is different"

I wondered for a bit what my power could be but I brushed it aside, going back to what Edward Read.

"So what did Edward hear?" I asked softly

She hissed "She thought" she began slowly "I knew this would happen to my daughter-she was no good-of course I new she would end up dead before she turned twenty" she sad as she clenched her hand to her side.

I sighed "Its nothing new" I told her " She's been like that for a long time-like I said she was never met to be a mother" I informed

"Edward nearly jumped her" she told me "So did Emmett"

"Really" I said in pure shock

Why would Edward care what happened to me, god that boy was so confusing; but I had eternity to figure him out.

"Mia?" came a wind chime voice

I brought my head up to see Alice, she smiled sweetly at me. She seemed some what excited about something, cause she was bouncing up and down with her hands behind hr back.

"I have something I want to give you?" she said with a squeak

I furrowed my brow at her "What?" I asked her

She pulled a picture behind her back and handed it to me; I grabbed it looking down at it slowly.

It was my son, I gasped; he was beautiful. He was small little bundle, he looked just like me. He was small, he had my skin color, my bright sapphire eyes, my little tiny nose, and my lips; but his hair was different it had some blonde but strands of dark hair.

It must have came from him.

"H-how did you get this?" I whispered looking at Alica

"We took it at the Funeral" she said simply

My eyes widen "You took it at my funeral-with people watching?" I asked frantically

She rolled her eyes 'Of course not" she sighed "Mia were vampires-we can move super fast-no one even saw" she said simply

"Oh" I said looking down at the picture smiling

I graced my fingers across the pictures, staring at it lovingly.

"He's Beautiful?" I whispered

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Alice, dry sobbing

"Thank you' I whispered "This mean so much" I said

She rubbed my back "Its what families do fro each other" she said with a smile

I pulled back from her "family?" I questioned with widen eyes "You consider me family?" I asked her

"of course" Rosalie said wrapping her pale arms around me from behind kissing my hair.

I felt loved, and so welcomed; I never had been so welcomed before in my life. Even though I had to live forever in this unlife, that I had never asked for; but I had family to help me along.


	12. Chapter 12

Author note: Sorry guys this isn't a chapter, but I will have one up soon

Author note: Sorry guys this isn't a chapter, but I will have one up soon. Thank you to all my lovely readers LionClaw, Edwardlover44 love ya! Lindsay. Now can I ask a favor of you fellow Authors out there. You see I have been trying to make a video on Youtube-but my computer sucks-so can someone please in the heart do it for me-if they want. You can do whatever you want with it-just make it a trailer.

Love you guys, and review for me-if you want to-or my E-mail address is 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I own nothing-nothing belongs to me

Disclaimer- I own nothing-nothing belongs to me

Chapter 13

"So were exactly are we moving to?" I asked Alice as she quickly put me into Carlisle Mercedes.

"It's a surprise?" she said with a wink as she sat next me, slamming the door behind her.

I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a huff "Fine be like that", she giggled

None of the family gave me any idea, were we were moving to. It bugged the hell outta me. I hated being kept in the dark, but hey they were giving me a place to stay; and welcoming into there family.

I had no right to complain.

"Carlisle I have a quick question? I asked as she and Esme got into the car.

He turned his head to look at me "Yes Mia?" he asked me with a smile.

I leaned forward in my seat "How am I suppose to ride a plane" I began "With out going you know 'Roar"" I said bringing my hands out like a lion, trying to kill there prey.

Alice let out a giggle "Silly Mia" she said wrapping her arm around me "We have a private Jet" she said petting my head

"You guys sure know how to live" I said leaning of Alice's shoulder.

They all let out a chuckle, and we were off.

We all went in separate cars, Rosalie refused to ride in the car with Edward; but Carlisle insisted maybe they could work things out. But no Avail

I ignored Edward as much as I could, and he stayed away from me as much as possibly, plus every time Rosalie saw me by him she would hiss at him; I wanted to know why she had held as much hatred or even more towards Edward. For what happened to me.

A part of me hated Edward, not for who he is; I didn't even know who he was. But I hated for he had done to me, what he turned me into; I wanted to understand why he choose to turn me into the undead. But there was no way at this moment that I was going to go and do that. It was two fresh I wasn't ready for it, I wanted to talk somewhat civil to him, but I still had some anger built up.

I needed to focus on me know, not Edward; it will work out somehow.

The rest of the Cullen's have been really good to me. Carlisle was somewhat of a father figure, he wasn't my real dad; and there was no way that I would call him dad. That name belonged to someone else. But he would be there always when I needed him. For guidance advice; he would do anything for me if I needed it.

Esme-she was like a breath of fresh air, she loved you no matter what. She was always watching me in the corner of her eye, just keeping a watching eye to see how I'm doing. She just seems like a woman that would just hold you for hours and let you cry, no words would be spoken; holding you were enough to comfort you.

Rosalie-seemed to never leave my side, it seemed to me like she had some responsibility to keep an eye out for me; which I didn't understand. But I welcomed it, who wouldn't want someone looking after you-protecting you. Her Husband Emmett-which I discovered-his frame was big but he looked like he could crush you with his hand, well he probably could because of his vampire strength. But he was like a big teddy bear, that you just wanted to squeeze so hard until his stitching came undone; because he was so adorable.

Alice was a perky girl; she was always bouncing around, like she was on a sugar high. She seemed like she was always a step ahead of you, new something before you did. She had a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her face always. Her husband jasper was the complete opposite-he was quiet always kept to himself, or by Alice's side, never talked much-well to me I guess he was getting used to my presence.

They were a weird bunch

We all sat in the car in silence, until we pulled up to a white jet; it was big well for a family for seven. Alice quickly pulled me out of the car, and rushed me up the plane steps inside.

The inside was lavished with white leather single seats, with a curved white leather couch next to the window. Behind the curved couch was another curved couch, it was facing a plasma TV, with a DVD player and with video games and systems. In the back of the plane against the window, was two Beds pressed against the window with TV's on the wall above the bed, white blankets covered the bed, with cream Pillows.

"Wow" I breathed looking at awe of the plane, Alice Giggled and pulled me towards the couch.

"Sit here" she said simply and she was out of my site immediately as the others boarded the plane with numerous bags; which contained there personal belongings.

Carlisle walked past me with a smile to the front of the plane, in the cockpit; I guess he was flying the plane. It made sense a human couldn't do it, or I would go all 'Roar' on them.

Once everyone was boarded on the plane, the all sat in there seats. Alice with Jasper on the couches Rosalie, and Emmett sat on the bed just lying with another. Edward sat all by himself towards the back in a single seat, with his I-pod staring out the window as the plane took off.

"Mia" Came a velvet voice in front of me, I looked up to Esme holding a big cardboard box.

"Yes" I said

She placed the box in front of me "Alice and Emmett picked this up for you? She said with a smile and she disappeared into the cockpit.

I furrowed my brow, and looked back to see Emmett with a smile on his face, Alice with the same. What would they get me, I shrugged; I pushed the box with ease it seemed weightless to me like there was just air in there.

I sat myself on the cream colored carpet of the plane; I lifted up the lid of the box and let out a gasp. My Red ballet slippers, my ratty sock monkey, my purple ugg boots, photo albums, jewelry box, VCR Tapes, DVD's, some books, my old video camera.

I looked up to see Emmett and Alice looking down at me with a smile, I launched myself at Emmett wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Thank you-thank you" I said placing kissing on his cheeks, he let out a booming laugh.

"If I new I would make you this happy-" he began but a loud hiss came from across the room and he became quiet.

I laughed them jumped over to Alice "How did you get this stuff?" I asked as I hugged her tightly then let her go.

"Well we only took a few items from your room-that your Aunt Might not notice" She said with a smile

"Thank you so much" I said with a squeal I said as I sat down looking through my home movies that were mostly on DVD but a few were on VHS tapes that looked like they were collecting dust.

"Can I us your DVD player?" I asked looking up at Emmett

Alice grabbed a random Home movie out of my hand before he could answer and pop it into the DVD player.

"Let's see who the real Mia is" She said with a squeal as she sat next to me as she pressed play.

I crossed my legs and looked into the blue screen, wondering what would be on the screen I hadn't looked at these for a long time.

Suddenly I appeared on the screen, my hair was soaked, and my clothes were dripping wet. I let out a laugh I new what day this was; it was my friends Melissa's birthday party that was about a year ago.

I let out a loud laugh and watched the screen.

I watched myself shake my hair to get the water out.

'So you may be wondering why I'm wet' the camera moved up and down, I smiled

'Well my friend Melissa decided to push me into her pool-I didn't think it was funny's' I watched myself ring out my hair 'So I'm going to get her back'

The camera moved shaky around as it followed me into the backyard, people were scattered everywhere. People were swimming in the pool eating, just sunbathing. Melissa was standing by her cake getting a soda.

I watched myself face the camera and bring my fingeru8 up to my lips to keep who ever was behind the camera to keep quiet.

'Melissa!" I called

She turned around to see who called her name, but I grabbed her face and smashed it into the cake, I gripped her hair and pushed her into the cake more; then let her go.

'You're dead' Melissa said as she wiped the cake off of her face

She smirked at me, and looked down towards the cake 'FOOD FIGHT!' We both called; suddenly every kid on the screen picked up food and started throwing it everywhere. Suddenly a piece of cake or whatever hit the camera stopped.

'What was that?" I heard softly

I looked over to See Jasper sitting back against the couch with Alice, the same was with Rosalie and Emmett. Were did they come from, I smiled

"That was my friend Melissa's birthday party" I said with a laugh

I looked back towards the screen again, suddenly one of my best friend Rachel came into view

'Hello there people of the world' she introduced her self, I giggled

'Who's that?" Emmett asked me

I smiled "One of my best friends-Rachel" I said not looking away from the screen.

"Welcome to Sam's sixteenth birthday party" she said waving her hand dramatically over her head. "Now-lets go find the birthday girl-follow me" she said

The camera shook as Rachel walked around what seemed to be my other best friend Wala's Basement.

My laughter and my friend's was heard, as she made way to the table were I sat; my face was all red as I clutched my chest in laughter. I was the same with everyone else at the table; I couldn't remember why I was laughing so hard.

'What happened here?' Rachel asked with a laugh, as she focused the camera on me.

'Wala-laugh-asked-laugh-asked for some-laugh-pineapple-laugh-' I watched my self close my eyes to try and contain my laughter 'She wanted me to-laugh-feed it to her so I took a wooden skewer to pick it up-' I burst out laughing again so did everyone else at the table.

'We may need to call someone' Rachel said with a mock tone

'So I went to go put it into her mouth' I broke into a fit of giggle again "It fell into her shirt-and got stuck-between her' I watched my self grab my boobs and push them together 'She can't get it out" my face collapsed against the table

'Did you try getting it out" her head went towards Wala's shirt

Everyone on the camera started yelling, 'What are you doing' I heard myself laugh the screen cut off again

"Your friend Rachel's weird" I heard Emmett mutter

I shot him a glare "Shut up- Hercules" I growled, everyone laughed behind me

"Oooh look!" Alice Squealed looking at the TV

I looked back at the TV to see my on a stage at my school talent, mike in front of my face. I was dressed in a red ruby dress, floor length with shear martial on the skirt; red sequences covered the whole dress. My hair back then was past a little by my ears; it had a way on my forehead, the other side was pinned back to my head.

'GO SAM!" I heard Rachel scream from behind the camera

I looked so normal on stage like a normal person, but now I looked perfect like a Barbie doll. It made me somewhat sad to see myself like that; I wanted my imperfections back.

I watched myself bring the mike up to my face and began to sing

_Song 'Let go' By: Frou Frou_

_Drink up baby down  
Are you in or are you out?  
Leave your things behind  
'Cause it's all going off without you  
Excuse me too busy you're writing a tragedy  
These mess-ups  
You bubble-wrap  
When you've no idea what you're like_

So, let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So, let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown

It gains the more it gives  
And then advances with the form  
So, honey, back for more  
Can't you see that all the stuff's essential?  
Such boundless pleasure  
We've no time for later  
Now you can wait  
You roll your eyes  
We've twenty seconds to comply

So, let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's al right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So, let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown

When I closed my mouth, the whole auditorium, broke out into applause; but was over showered by my two best friends screaming on the top of there lungs.

God I missed my friends, I wanted to go back to them; what are they going to do when they find out when I'm dead. I didn't even get a chance to E-mail or call them when I got to Forks; they no nothing. I wanted to cry, I wanted to hit Edward but I new that wouldn't solve anything.

No matter how much I wanted to punch him in the face

Suddenly a loud growl filled the room, I looked back to see Edward staring at the screen with remorse on his face; he was struggling with his inner turmoil. Hi pale hand crushed his I-pod into pieces in his left hand falling on the cream carpet floor of the plane. He stood up abruptly throwing of his head phones, and walking into a door in the back of the plane

"What's wrong with him?" I asked looking back towards the other Cullen kids.

"He's realizing everything he took from you?" Jasper whispered looking at the back door that Edward walked through intently


End file.
